


夢醒了，什麼都沒了。

by iwa_ryuu



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwa_ryuu/pseuds/iwa_ryuu
Summary: 指定結尾的寫手挑戰~~HE （⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎）





	夢醒了，什麼都沒了。

那場夢還在持續苛責著御堂。  
「看來傳聞地位越高的人越希望被虐待是對的呢。」那副平光眼鏡折射出來刺眼的光芒……不，他已經分不清楚刺眼的是那副眼鏡的鏡面，還是那個不斷玩弄他的男人臉上的輕蔑笑容 。  
夢裡的他負隅頑抗，口中咒罵著那個男人，不斷在那男人的控制下掙扎著，但到最後卻還是只能輾轉呻吟。  
「…！」驀地睜開眼睛，下意識地摸摸自己的臉，卻發現抹下了淚水。  
似乎在夢中落淚了。  
身旁的男人正呼吸平穩地熟睡著，御堂靠近那個男人的臉，細細端詳鮮少能夠看見的那個男人的素顏。  
本想伸出手摸摸他人畜無害的睡顏，手卻在空中陡然停止，渾身開始劇烈顫抖，喉嚨也開始發出不自覺的嗚咽。  
男人像是聽見了，眉間微微蹙起，睫毛顫動了一下，睜開雙眼，帶著仍有睡意的鼻音問道：「御堂先生…...怎麼了嗎？」  
沒得到御堂的回答，男人才注意起自己戀人的異狀，用手臂撐起了自己的身體，另一隻手伸出摸了摸他的臉頰，慢慢移到下巴，稍微用點力，將御堂的臉抬起，看見他的朦朧的淚眼，放柔了聲音問道：「做惡夢了嗎？」  
惡夢……。  
他怎麼能說那是場惡夢，只好撐起了難看的笑容說：「不是惡夢，只是夢到了些以前的事。」  
男人默了一陣，似乎也搞清楚了狀況。  
—以前的事。  
現在完完全全清醒的那個男人—佐伯克哉，怎麼可能不知道他所說的「以前的事」是什麼，雖然他一邊認為要不是因為那些事，他就不能把御堂留在身邊，同時卻也深深地責備著做了那些事的自己。  
明明是自己過去造下的孽，卻要由最深愛的男人替他受折磨，這是任何人都做不到的，佐伯用指尖撫著御堂形狀美好的嘴唇，想起那個雪夜。  
剛和L&B結束契約的簽訂，卻毫無任何喜悅的心情，御堂看見自己時為難的臉龐深深地印在腦海裡。  
駐足的步伐，回望那棟大樓，望眼欲穿的是那心心念念的人挺直的身影。  
戀戀不捨地收回目光，正要轉身離開，那個得不到、忘不了，清脆悅耳的聲音在身後響起。  
接著是想也沒想過的告白，還記得在自己環抱中細細顫抖的他，在冬季的冷夜，懷裡的溫度那麼炙熱，眼前一直撇開雙眼的害羞人兒，和甜得彷彿出蜜的雙唇，都讓自己陶醉得無法自拔。  
「佐伯……。」聽到御堂小心翼翼地呼喚自己的名字，佐伯這才回神，雙眼聚焦到那張精緻的臉上，微微一笑問道：「怎麼了，御堂先生？」  
御堂怔怔地看著佐伯沒戴著眼鏡的素顏，對自己露出了那段時間絕不可能看到的柔和笑顏，才對現在的幸福有一點實感，側過身，伸出了雙臂勾住佐伯的脖子，把唇輕輕地送上去。  
佐伯向來不是對主動送上門來的食物視而不見的人，將一隻手伸到御堂的後腦，緊緊地壓住，俯下身來親吻，舌頭毫不客氣地鑽進那羞澀不開的雙唇。  
「嗯……嗯……呼啊。」  
雙唇分開的瞬間，佐伯在御堂耳邊低喃著：「對不起，我……。」  
御堂不等他說完，就將食指壓在佐伯的唇上，用柔和的眼神望著他，輕聲道：「別說。」  
看著佐伯臉上不加掩飾的疑惑，雙手又摟緊了他的脖子，讓佐伯更靠近自己，低低地說：「我不要聽你道歉，這個樣子不像你。」  
「那你告訴我，你要怎樣才能忘記那時候的事。」  
忘記……？  
御堂苦笑了一下，就算能忘記，他也不捨得忘記，那些事正是將他們一步一步帶來這裡的啊。  
佐伯見御堂不說話，也就沉默地伸著手輕撫御堂有些睡亂的頭髮，等著御堂再次出聲回答他的話。  
時間彷彿靜止了好久，御堂紅著耳根，低聲問：「要做嗎？」聲音輕地彷彿在空氣中化開，一不抓住就要錯過。  
儘管如此，這樣的話還是一絲不漏地進了佐伯耳裡，就像那天那個告白一樣，不知是要再確認一次，還是純粹壞心眼作祟，佐伯瞇起眼睛，笑著問：「御堂先生，你說什麼？」  
御堂狠狠地瞪了他一眼，撇過頭，卻還是下定決心似地說：「抱我吧，佐伯。」  
本來努力忍著喘息的御堂，在佐伯將唇移至胸前兩點的時候，便發出了驚叫聲：「啊！」  
輕輕咬著乳首，抬眼邊觀察他的表情變化，看到情人努力忍住呻吟，卻還是不斷地洩出誘人的喘息，潮紅的臉頰，出賣了他想極力隱瞞自己已然情動的事實，佐伯笑眯了眼，唇放過了那脆弱的地方，卻又用手取代繼續蹂躪。  
「笨蛋……不要再……碰那裡了……。」  
本來已經向下攻城掠地，聽到御堂的聲音，佐伯抬起頭來，加重手上的力道，問道：「不喜歡嗎？」  
「並沒有……不喜歡。」御堂邊說著，邊撇開了視線。  
佐伯好看地勾了勾唇角，靠近了御堂的臉，像是要看清他每一個表情，突如其來的熱度，讓御堂的紫眸又不由得回到了佐伯身上，卻因為過近的距離，讓御堂心頓時漏跳了一拍，下意識地緊閉了雙眼。  
看見這像是在邀吻的神情，佐伯不自覺地被吸引，低下頭回應著御堂，御堂唇瓣微微張開，佐伯卻惡作劇似地只將舌在情人的雙唇上游移。  
御堂難耐地皺起眉頭，佐伯在御堂猝不及防下，把舌鑽進他的嘴，追逐著他，接著便糾纏難捨，御堂喉頭發出了彷彿滿足的嗚咽聲。  
聽見這個聲音，佐伯心中頓時生出憐惜，手輕撫著御堂的臉，舌更深入地玩弄他，直到兩人都喘不過氣來，才慢慢分開，牽起晶亮的銀絲。  
「唔……呼啊…..。」  
「才這樣子而已，這裡……已經有反應了呢。」佐伯邪笑著一把捉住了御堂。  
「啊啊啊！！」  
佐伯一手撐著床，另一手用指甲輕輕摳弄著他頂端小小的鈴口，等到手中沾滿了情人的愛液後，就著黏滑的液體開始深入他已開始瑟瑟顫抖，似在期待自己侵犯的穴口。  
被一隻手指入侵後，御堂兩隻手緊緊地抓住床單，像是要減緩異物在自己體內的不適感。  
「御堂先生……放輕鬆。」聽到耳邊傳來佐伯的低語，御堂才喘息著放鬆全身，來迎接接下來的衝擊。  
「您看……都放進去了哦。」  
「笨蛋，不要……一一說明。」御堂喘著氣，斷斷續續地反駁著佐伯，雖說看著佐伯的眼神還算銳利，但搭配眼角無法掩蓋的羞意，和滿臉紅潮卻毫無威力。  
「是嗎……？那就……。」佐伯將沾滿淫靡液體的手指伸出來，取而代之將自己擠入。  
「啊……啊啊啊！」雖然早有預感，御堂還是被突如其來的侵犯，弄得像要撕裂身體。  
毫無節奏的進出，魂魄感覺要飛了，御堂將全身的力氣似乎都醞釀在指尖上，在佐伯的背上劃出一條條的紅痕，口中不成調的呻吟，努力編織出語言，眼角不自覺滲出淚水，斷斷續續地說：「把我……弄成這樣……你要負起……責任。」  
「負責？」佐伯舔舔嘴角，又是一個挺身，「怎麼負責？」  
御堂愣愣地看著佐伯有些色氣的表情，又被佐伯突然襲擊，才回過神來，眼淚也不自覺像斷了線的珍珠流了下來，一面承受著他的撞擊，一面抽抽噎噎地說著：「要一輩子……待在……我身邊。」  
「啊啊，當然了。」  
聽到滿意的回答，御堂努力擠出笑容，佐伯忍不住低頭吻著，卻也沒放緩下身的攻勢，御堂尖聲叫著把慾望釋放了出來，佐伯也低低地呻吟一聲，在情人的體內射了出來。  
御堂的意識也跟著在這裡中斷了。

「唔……。」御堂朦朦朧朧地睜開眼睛，看見陽光透著窗簾灑了進來，才知天已經亮了，要坐起身來，卻有一股阻力把自己的腰被緊緊箍住了。  
回頭一看，卻見佐伯正對自己壞笑著呢。  
「放開……。」  
「不要。」佐伯簡短地拒絕了御堂的請求，從喉嚨摩擦出沉沉的笑聲，賴皮道：「昨天服務御堂先生，您在結束後竟然逕自睡著，我幫您收拾可是費了好一番功夫，現在我只好要你一個休息日早上陪我入睡，來當作我的服務費用。」  
「笨蛋，還等等就要上班了，哪裡來一個早上可以睡！」  
「上班嗎？今天是休息日哦，而且項目也都告一段落了吧。」  
「什……！」御堂才剛要接話，但發現自己腰上的雙手失去了力氣，只虛虛地放在自己身上，又聽見身後均勻的鼻息，才知道情人已經睡著了。  
為了這次的企劃而沒日沒夜的工作，也讓他累壞了吧。  
想起自己在MGN的最後一個企劃，那時發生的事彷彿是假的，自己像是局外人看待整件事，對現在的幸福產生了實感，御堂看著身旁的男人，不自覺地露出微笑。  
緩緩閉上眼睛，夢醒了，什麼都沒了。


End file.
